Face to Face
by BerrySorbet
Summary: Sequel to 'Past, Present and Future'. Vincent has not contacted Yuffie in over six months but returns for Cloud and Tifa's wedding. After feeling he has gone too far with her, he leaves her again and she is left to struggle on her own. Yuffentine Cloti.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to my other story, 'Past, Present and Future'.

"I guess I just didn't want to stay there." Yuffie swung her legs backwards and forwards under the stool in Tifa's bar.

Tifa stood on the other side of counter and wiped up the crumbs Marlene had made earlier on that day. "Too many memories?" She asked, opening the small bin to her right with a foot.

"Yeah." Yuffie pushed her finger around the rim of her glass and looked into the deep, scarlet mixture. Her mind flashed back to Godo's funeral, she took another breath before starting again. "It's just not a happy place any more, I'm sure someone else can take over." She remembered how angry everyone in Wutai had been after their four highest standing leaders were murdered by AVALANCHE. When Yuffie returned to the town she heard jeers from the villagers and some people even spat at her. Deciding that maybe it wasn't a good idea to return to rule her father's country, she left in the night and hoped her people wouldn't hate her even more.

"Well you can stay as long as you like." Tifa smiled warmly at the young ninja and walked around her to open the door for business. She looked up at the clouds forming above Edge and sighed. "Another stormy night." She murmured. "I hope Cloud's okay..."

Yuffie swirled around on her stool and propped her elbows up on the counter now behind her. "Oh yeah, how are things with you and chocobo head?" She raised her eyebrows up and down.

Tifa gave her a sarcastic look before walking back out of the cold doorway. "They're fine, thank you. I was just worried about him because of this morning. He was all jumpy and he ran out saying he had to do something but he wouldn't tell me what." Marlene ran through the door behind the bar and into Tifa's waiting arms, asking for a cookie. Tifa laughed at her immaturity but pulled open a cupboard next them all the same.

"So he still hasn't told you how he feels?" Yuffie asked, grinning. She was greeted by a wet dishcloth in her face. Yuffie jumped back in shock and pulled the grimy towel off her. "Ew! Did Nanaki clean his feet on this?!" She pinched her nose and pulled it away from her dramatically, putting Marlene in fits of giggles.

Tifa's head was still inside the cupboard but her voice was stern. "If you were the ninja you claim to be, you would've sensed it." She said, bringing a hand out of the cupboard and placing a packet of cookies in Marlene's hands.

"Thank you Tifa!" She sang, running back out the door. Her voice trailed off as the door shut. "Denzel I got them, I got them!"

Tifa pulled her head back out of the cupboard and shut it, rising back onto her feet. "What about you and Vincent then?"

Yuffie blushed violently and threw the cloth back at Tifa. "What about us?" She asked innocently.

"What did he say?" Tifa asked, filling a glass of beer for the old man who had just walked in. "You know, after Mideel." She pushed the pint towards him and paced back over to Yuffie.

Yuffie slumped against the table and buried her face in her arms. "Nothing!" She didn't want to remember that night again. "When I woke up in the morning he had already left! There was only a note saying that Cid would pick me up and I haven't seen him since!" Her heart sank slowly to her stomach, thinking of the weeks that had gone by while she stayed here at the bar. She had been too nervous to return to Wutai straight away and too scared to go after Vincent.

"Cloud's seen him." Yuffie's head shot up at the sound of Tifa's words. "He came by a few days after you left for Wutai- Oh and Cid says he's sorry you had to find your own way there, he knows it took a while."

"I don't care about the old man!" Yuffie shouted. Tifa smiled nervously at the man a few seats from them, apologising with her eyes. "What did Vincent say?!" She demanded.

"Well... Not much. He was just the same as usual, sticking to the shadows, always being polite. Though he did have quite few chats with Cloud, every time I went near them they both clammed up. I didn't really ask about it..." She trailed off, secretly wishing she knew as well.

The door to the bar was brutally kicked open and the full force of the weather blew into the warm room. Two men pushed their way into the bar, covering their faces with dark navy jackets over their heads.

"Aw crap." Yuffie muttered, turning back towards Tifa and shielding her face.

"Hey guys!" Reno called, throwing the jacket away from his face and onto Rude, taking the stool to the left of Yuffie.

Rude scowled at Reno but hung their wet jackets on a hook near by. He took the seat between Reno and the old man, grunting in acquaintance to Tifa as the elderly man stared up at him in horror. Rude looked back at him and the old man averted his eyes quickly, taking his drink to one of the wooden tables behind them.

"So, how've you been squirt? Didn't think you were a red wine kinda girl?" He pointed to her drink. "Is the vampire rubbing off on you?"

Yuffie didn't meet his eyes, instead staring blankly at the wall in front of her as Tifa got the two Turks their drinks. "It's cranberry juice, Einstein."

"Ah. Still not legal then?" Reno said, giving her a pitying look.

Yuffie still looked ahead, but brought one hand up and flicked Reno between the eyes.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his forehead and turning away from the angry ninja. "Sweet lovely Tifa! You won't hit me will you?" He asked innocently. Rude cracked up beside him, trying hide it.

She laughed at him and shook her head, pushing his drink towards him. "If you behave." She teased.

Reno stuck his tongue out at Yuffie and returned his attention towards Tifa. "Where's Strife?" He asked.

Tifa looked through one of the windows and into the failing light. "Out." She stated.

He took a sip of his drink and smiled at her. "So how have _you_ been, Tifa?"

Tifa looked at him suspiciously, it was strange to see him acting so polite. "I've been good thank you Reno, yourself?"

"Oh not so great..."

"Why is that?" Tifa asked, taking away Yuffie's now empty glass.

"I've just been so lonely you know." He sighed dramatically.

Yuffie turned round slowly. "What was that?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Reno replied. "I just want to meet someone, you know. " He stared up at Tifa. "Someone who will love me for me." His voice cracked a little at the end, Rude let out a muffled laugh at his co worker's idiotic ramblings.

"Are hitting on her?!" Yuffie choked out, staring at the red head.

Reno gasped. "Of course not!" He leaned a bit closer towards Tifa. "But I wouldn't say no."

Lighting crashed violently outside and roaring thunder ripped through the bar. A cold blade was places onto Reno's neck. "Reno." Cloud's voice rang through the room.

Reno jumped against the bar, knocking over his drink and turning round to see Cloud's sword still following his throat. "Whoa Strife, didn't see ya there." He tried to pull his head away from the impending blade. It stayed, trained to his throat.

Cloud looked him up and down before glancing back at Tifa. "You okay?" He asked, worry was thick in his voice.

"I-I'm fine!" She stammered, completely perplexed by the whole thing.

"Was he bothering you?" He asked again.

"No, Cloud I'm fine." Her cheeks flushing at the attention she was getting.

Cloud looked back at Reno, who was still nervously edging away from the blade. He slowly lowered the sword and replaced it on his back, walking round the counter and staring at Reno murderously.

"Well this has been fun and all..." Yuffie shouted loudly, trying to break to tension. "But I'm going to bed. See you and chocobo head in the morning." She told to Tifa, kicking the door behind the bar open.

"Call me next time your free babe!"

"Bite me Reno." She shouted. The door shut with a bang and silence engrossed her. She huffed slightly and stomped up the wooden stairs.

"Yuffie! Yuffie!" Marlene's sweet voice wafted from the room she shared with Denzel. Yuffie's face broke out into a smile and she skipped happily through the door, glad to be out of the company of adults.

"Hey Marlene! How are ya?" She asked, plonking herself down on Marlene's pink bedspread.

"You said you weren't coming back for a while." Marlene wailed, recalling what Yuffie had told her a week before.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." She picked up a small rag doll to her left and fiddled with it's hair.

"What happened?" Denzel asked, he was sitting opposite them on his own bed, reading a small book.

Yuffie hesitated, biting her lip. "Nothing, don't worry about." She said shaking her head. "I just decided to stay with you guys a bit longer!" She hugged Marlene tightly and watched her complain.

Denzel laughed lightly and turned his head back to the book in front of him.

Yuffie sighed and pulled herself off the bed. "Well I'm going to bed you guys, night." She waved and headed towards the hall.

"But it's only seven, _I'm_ not even going to bed yet." Marlene complained, stopping Yuffie in the door frame.

"It's been a long day." She said, yawning.

Marlene giggled and nodded her head, as if giving her permission to leave.

Yuffie closed the door behind her and walked down the warmly lit hall, pausing slightly at the sound of voices downstairs.

"Wha'd'ya mean we gotta leave Strife?! We only just got here!"

Yuffie grinned at Reno's annoyance and pushed open her own door silently. Flicking the light on, she kicked the door shut and collapsed on a white bed. She groaned and sat back up, remembering to pull off her grimy shoes and shove the small bag she had left up there earlier off the bed. The quiet was calming and Yuffie soon found herself falling into a deep sleep on top of the bedsheets. _Boy, travelling sure does make you tired._

--

She awoke suddenly as another scream burst through the walls of her room. Yuffie sat up quickly and looked at the digital clock on the table next to her. It had only been about half an hour.

Another scream shook the walls. Yuffie grabbed her Conformer out of the bag on the floor and crept out of the guest room. The light was still on out there and Cloud and Tifa's bedroom door was wide open, something wasn't right.

Marlene opened her door warily peeked out at the small ninja. "Yuffie? What's going on?" She whispered.

"Nothing, it's okay. Just go back to bed." She felt bad for lying a second time to the girl and tried to smile.

Marlene gave her a suspicious look, glancing at her weapon, but closed the door again nonetheless.

Yuffie turned her attention back to the staircase, creeping down it stealthily. When she listened closely, muffled voices fought through the wooden door below and she held her breath.

Finally, she reached the door. The sound of voices had stopped now and she was getting worried. Slowly, she stretched out for the door knob.

She only touched the golden brass temporarily before the door flung open by itself and a weight was thrust upon her.

"Yuffie!" Tifa cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Yuffie's neck. "He did it! He did it!" She screamed.

Yuffie still stood in shock and looked through Tifa's hair to see a very amused Cloud leaning against a chair. She saw him looking at the raised Conformer in her hand hid it quickly behind her, blushing. "He did what?" She asked.

Tifa drew herself away and pushed her left hand into Yuffie's range of vision. A ring was slipped onto one of her fingers, a small diamond in the centre of it.

Yuffie stared down at the ring, then at Tifa, then at Cloud, and then back at the ring. She gasped before starting to scream herself, jumping up and down on the spot. Tifa soon joined her.

Cloud closed his eyes behind them and pulled his hand up to his temples. "I will never understand women."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Credit goes to LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore for the wedding details, I got a bit stuck. Thank you!

The crowd murmured nervously for Tifa to appear in the doors. Cloud stood in Aerith's church three months later and waited for the love of his life to make her way towards him. Vincent and Barret stood next to him, talking amongst themselves. Many people AVALANCHE had helped over the years gathered on the half broken pews in their best clothes. Reeve and Nanaki sat in the front row fiddling with Cait Sith's mechanics, arguing quietly.

Tifa took a deep breath before emerging from the small black car. The cold winter breeze hit her face and freed her of any worries she had before.

"Come on Tifa! Move it, we're going to be late!" Yuffie cried behind her, half pushing her out the way.

They walked up to the white church, bickering quietly about Yuffie's choice of clothing, and met Cid in front of the doors. He didn't see them coming and was fiercely trying to light his cigarette with a match. He smiled when it finally lit and looked up at the two waiting girls. The cigarette fell back out of his mouth with a sizzle when it met the floor.

"#?! Tifa! You look amazing!" He gaped, not even noticing where his cigarette had fallen to.

Tifa blushed deeply and Yuffie cleared her throat.

"What brat, you don't look any different than usual." He stated, looking over Yuffie's brown boots and mini shorts.

She snorted loudly before looking herself up and down. "Why should I buy a new dress I'm only going to wear once?" She asked.

"Whatever kid." Cid murmured, taking Tifa by the arm and leading her towards the door.

"Okay this is it. I'm getting married. I'm getting married-" Tifa babbled.

"Tifa." Yuffie took her by the shoulders. "You look great, let's just hope chocobo head does too." Tifa nodded.

The wooden doors opened with a bang and everyone turned around. The room stood and gasped at Tifa's beauty, a white veil now covering her face and floating back out of the door. Cloud didn't dare look behind him, instead staring straight forwards and resisting the urge to peak at his bride. Soft piano music filled the church and soothed his nerves. Yuffie walked behind the bride and smiled at the people's faces. Denzel and Marlene were smiling from ear to ear, Elmyra standing proudly behind them. Yuffie looked forward to see what Cloud was doing but immediately regretted it. Vincent stood to his right, looking forwards as well, in his usual outfit. Yuffie felt her heart beginning to melt and wanted run as far away as possible, she didn't know how she would greet him, or if she wanted to see him after six months of being apart.

They reached the alter pretty soon and Cid kissed Tifa gently on the cheek, going to stand next to Shera and William. Yuffie walked to Tifa's left and kept her eyes on the crowd. The vicar stood near the water's edge and began to drone about things Yuffie really didn't care for, she blocked them out stood fidgeting for about five minutes. After a while she risked it took a peak to her right. Tifa and Cloud were staring deeply into each other's eyes and repeating words. Behind them Barret was staring out at the audience and waving at Marlene and Elmyra. Vincent hid half behind his bulky form, his eyes glittering in the morning light. For a moment their eyes met, but Vincent looked away once again, cursing slightly under his breath.

"And now." The vicar continued. "You may kiss the bride."

Cloud grinned and pulled the white veil from Tifa's face, leaning down to kiss her gently. Friends and family cheered at the couple and clapped happily. Cloud picked Tifa up slowly. She screamed for him to put her down but he shook his head, running towards the pools of water in front of them. The vicar ducked out of the way just in time, as the couple sailed through the air and into the cool water below. When they surfaced again, Tifa smacked Cloud over the arm with her bouquet but kissed him again.

The children on the pews ran down the aisle and jumped into the water with them, Yuffie following suit. A twenty person water fight soon started in the pool, Tifa and Cloud included. Every child was in the water and splashing the happy couple to no end. Yuffie waded to the side, finding herself next to Vincent who stood at the water's edge.

_Well, I might as well have some fun!_ She thought wickedly.

Vincent jumped slightly when a bit of water flew up and hit him in the face. Looking down, he knew exactly what had happened.

Yuffie giggled at his annoyed face and splashed him once again. After she got no response, she turned around, looking for more victims. Suddenly a huge wave hit her from behind and pushed her over. Yuffie surfaced quickly and looked behind for her attacker, thinking it was Cloud or Cid. Instead, Vincent's boot lay half submerged in the water, he smirked beneath his cloak.

"Okay!" Yuffie held her hands above her head. "I give in, I'm too wet." She said, wading back towards the edge. "Could you give me a hand?" She asked Vincent.

Vincent looked at her, not knowing whether to trust her. Yuffie lay a hand out for him. He backed off a bit but took her hand anyway.

"You shouldn't have done that." She whispered. Yuffie gripped his hand with iron force and launched herself back into the water, dragging Vincent with her.

They both fell with a splash and surfaced together. Vincent was _not _happy. Yuffie took one look at him and burst into fits of laughter. He gave her a stony eyed look before pulling hair from his face.

--

The bar looked peaceful and serene in the candlelight. After the service, everyone had flocked to Seventh Heaven for an after party. As the light faded outside, candles flickered off the white walls. Tifa and Cloud danced with other couples in a small space cleared of tables while hired caterers handed food to the other guests. Cid and Barret sat at one of the tables, arm wrestling as Cait Sith cheered each one on. Elmyra sat on a bench with William as Shera chattered to her about her husband. Vincent sat by himself, now dry, in the corner and got lost in his thoughts. Children ran through the room every now and then, enjoying the freedom and playing with Yuffie.

After a while, the children got bored and left Yuffie to stand on her own by the dance floor. She looked at it longingly, remembering the time she had danced with Vincent in Cosmo Canyon, but still no one came to ask her to dance. Well, Reno did, but she told him where he could go.

She sighed loudly and blew the bangs from her face, noticing the wedding cake in the corner of her eye. She crept slowly towards it and gazed at the frosted icing. _Just one step away..._

"Yuffie." Nanaki warned. Yuffie jumped a mile and twirled round to glare at the lion.

"Damn it!" She yelled. "I was so close." Nanaki laughed heartily from his place near the fire.

Yuffie huffed and sat down on the floor next to him. Reeve was fast asleep on a chair by the fire place, snoring loudly. Yuffie grumbled, then took a fork and a napkin off the table nearest to her.

"What are you doing?" Nanaki asked, watching her tear the napkin up and screw it into little balls.

"You'll see." She mumbled, concentrating on her work. After completing a tiny pile of napkin balls, picked up the fork and used it as a catapult. She let go of one end and let the ball fly through the air towards Reeve's unsuspecting face, hitting him below the eye. He twitched slightly and turned in his seat.

"Yuffie." Nanaki warned again.

"But I'm bored!" Yuffie wailed, scowling at him.

Nanaki set alight her pile of napkin balls with his tail before she could protest. "There are better ways to entertain yourself than stealing icing from a cake and hitting old team mates with bits of napkins." He scolded. "Why don't you go and talk to Vincent, he looks lonely."

Yuffie looked over at the gunman, she hadn't told Nanaki what had happened between them. She closed her eyes slowly. "You're right." She said. "Bye." Yuffie pulled herself from the floor and walked over to Vincent's table.

Vincent still sat in a daydream when a familiar voice awoke him. "Hey Vinnie!" Yuffie sat herself down next to him and crossed her legs on the chair. "How've you been?"

"Fine, thank you." He replied, wondering why she was talking to him. He had kissed her and left for over six months.

Yuffie nodded, a little annoyed at the short answer. "Fine, that's it? You've just been fine for six months?"

Vincent sighed, he knew this was coming. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay away for so long..." His eyes looked far away again, in his own world.

Yuffie saw he meant what he said. "No worries!" She said, smiling. "At least you came back for this."

One of the waitresses came over to their table. "Would you like another glass sir?" She asked, pointing to his empty wine glass.

"No thank you." He stated.

The girl looked at him oddly, but started to turn away.

"I'll have it." Yuffie blurted out, wanted to forget about the awkward silences. She grabbed the glass from the waitress' tray before she could protest and placed it in front of her.

Vincent frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Yuffie snorted, gulping back the red wine. "I'm nearly nineteen Vinnie, get over yourself."

He watched warily as she drained the glass and ordered some more.

--

"You know, I have saved the world like... five times and even then, no one asked me to dance!" Yuffie slurred. Vincent had lost count of how many drinks she had had and was watching her like a hawk, scared she would fall off her chair. "Only Reno asked me! _Reno!_" She slurped the last of what was in her glass before beaconing over another waitress. "Can you get me some more wine please! I'm not drunk! I promise!" She shouted across the room, waking up Reeve who was still asleep. The waitress gave her a dirty look and walked away.

Tifa and Cloud had left for their honeymoon in Costa Del Sol about half an hour ago in Cid's airship with Shera, Cid, William, Barret, Elmyra, and Nanaki. Yuffie was supposed to be looking after Marlene and Denzel, who were now in bed, while they were gone but Vincent promised Tifa he would stay until Yuffie was at least capable of standing up.

"What time is it?" Reeve yawned and walked over to Yuffie and Vincent's table. Yuffie ignored him, giggling hysterically at Cait Sith's dancing.

"About one in the morning. Everyone else has left and catering team are packing up, you should get home too." Vincent advised, still looking at Yuffie.

"Wow, I slept for quite a long time." Reeve jumped as Yuffie launched herself on him.

"You'll dance with me won't you Reeve? Aw you're such a good friend." Yuffie hugged him tightly.

Reeve backed away slightly and put Yuffie back in her chair. "Not tonight, we've got to get back now." He said in a serious voice. Cait Sith jumped off the table he was on and climbed onto Reeve's shoulder, waving.

"Bye!" Yuffie yelled. Reeve left quickly, followed by a nervous looking catering team. "Well!" Yuffie slammed her fist on the table. "I guess it's just you and me Vince." She pushed herself upright. "Do you know where Tifa keeps the booze?" She got off the chair and stumbled towards the bar, tripping on a broken floorboard. She landed with a clatter on the floor. "Whoops!"

Vincent ran round the table in an instant and helped her upright. "Maybe you should go to bed now."

"Nah, I'm _fine!_" She swatted him off with a hand and tried again for the bar, tripping on the same floorboard but catching herself with one of the chairs. "See?"

Vincent came to help her once again but was pushed away.

"NO! Go away! I'm not going to bed!" She persisted.

Vincent sighed again, he was going to have to do this the hard way. Grabbing her legs, he slung her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs.

"Vincent! Stop it! Let go of me!" Her eyes drooped a little. "Alright fine." She slumped against him.

When they reached her bedroom door, Vincent let her down gently, steadying her. "Will you be okay from here?" He asked.

"Pfft, of course!" She looked up at him. "Thank you Vincent." In her drunken wonder, she thought Vincent was getting close to her on purpose, not just trying to stop her from falling over. She leaned up to him and pressed her lips softly against his. Vincent returned the kiss. She leaned back against the door and accidentally pushed down the door handle with her butt. "Whoops!" She yelled again from the floor.

Vincent smirked and looked down at the ninja, who was on her back giggling at herself. "Goodnight." He murmured, closing the door between them walking down the hall to his own bedroom.

"Night Vinnie!" Yelled a small voice behind the door.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I don't really know why I chose to make this a sequel, I guess it just fitted! Anyway please read and review even if you didn't like it, I want to know you're opinions! I was a bit nervous about making this a comedy but I wanted Yuffie to have some fun after the last fic, does it work? Have a great day! xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Also to explain the last Chapter, Yuffie is nineteen and in the UK it's legal to drink then. I think I confused a lot of people in America when she got drunk! Oops... Anyway that's why Vincent didn't stop her, I'm not trying to promote under age drinking! xD

Yuffie groaned and felt her pulsating head with anguish. Different thoughts and images whirled around in her brain. She remembered small parts of the night before, mostly the bottom of a wine glass, but none of it made sense. She remembered everyone leaving, and then she was in bed. _How did I get upstairs?_ Yuffie jerked up suddenly as she remembered Vincent. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

--

"Good morning!" Yuffie sang to the room. Looking around, she remembered everyone had left last night, only Marlene was sitting at the table.

"Morning!" She called back. Denzel's muffled voice could be heard from the living room.

Yuffie sat down opposite Marlene and smiled, clapping her hands together. A few seconds passed and she began to drum her finger nails on the table. Another few seconds later she jumped back to her feet, pacing up and down the small bar.

Marlene looked up from her cereal and stared at her.

Yuffie sat down down. "So! Is Vinnie around?" She asked a little to eagerly.

"No." Marlene replied. "He left about an hour ago, he said he had to do something. He was muttering about something that happened last night, I didn't really hear."

Yuffie frowned. "He left? Did he take his stuff?"

"Yeah. Well I think so, he had a big bag with him." Marlene stared at her spoon for a few moments before jolting upright. "Oh I remember now, he told me to give you this." She wriggled around on her seat before puling out a small white envelope, and handing it to Yuffie.

Yuffie snatched the letter with impatience and looked at the neat handwriting on it's face. After seeing her name, she ripped the envelope open and tore the letter out. Her eyes scanned the text lightly and seemed to dim a little.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" Marlene asked.

Yuffie's head jerked up. "Oh. Nothing."

"That's your answer to everything!" She moaned.

"Don't worry about it 'kay?" Yuffie stood up and tucked the note into her back pocket. "When are Tifa and Cloud getting back?"

"Tomorrow, Tifa couldn't leave the bar too long." Denzel answered and walked through the door to their left.

Yuffie nodded silently, screwing her hands into fists. She grabbed a pair of house keys from the nearby counter and a coat, shouting over her shoulder. "I need to go see something, you guys will be okay for a couple of hours won't you?" She left before either could reply.

"Funny. That's exactly what Vincent said before he left." Denzel stated.

The rain poured outside the bar and dribbled down Yuffie's neck, but she didn't care. The grey clouds hung low in the sky around Edge and made Yuffie feel as if she was being cornered. She ran down the streets and found herself at a dead end, she wasn't used to the roads there and decided to use a more direct route. Climbing up one of the dry walls, she jumped from roof to roof in the city, being careful of slippery tiles. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Yuffie found herself in the centre of Edge. She looked hopelessly at the crowds around her and tried to pick out Vincent's scarlet cloak. A glint of gold caught her eye in the distance. She shielded her eyes from the pelting rain and focused on the red blob moving in a busy mess of people. A helicopter started to churn above the red splat and Yuffie made a decision. She ran through the wind and pushed people out of the way, desperately trying to reach the helicopter.

Vincent looked at the streets of Edge but knew he had made the right decision. A voice called him from the front seat and he shut the door of the helicopter. A pair of fat headphones hung in front of him and he put them on, blocking out the sounds of rain on his window.

Yuffie finally made it across the square, but the chopper was nearly off the ground. "VINCENT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He stared straight ahead. She bent down low and tried to run towards the helicopter. "VINCENT!" She screamed again. The chopper took off before she could reach it and flew into the clouds above. Yuffie shielded her face from the gusts heading her way, staring desperately at the skies.

Vincent glanced down at the small dots below him, in the corner of his eye he thought he saw Yuffie. He shook he head slowly. _No. Stop it._ He then settled back down for his long journey across the continents.

The helicopter swung low and turned around, giving Yuffie full view of the driver. "RENO!" She screeched. "I'M SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE!"

--

"Yuffie?" Marlene was still sat on her seat at the bar eating her breakfast when Yuffie returned.

Yuffie pulled the door shut and flung her wet coat on a hook. "Hey, you guys are pretty old now right?" She slicked her wet hair back and walked around the bar. "What time are Tifa and Cloud getting back?"

Denzel looked up from his toast. "About midday tomorrow, I already told you that, why?"

"Nothing." She looked up at the clock, it was about eleven thirty. "I'm going to have a hot shower." With that she kicked the door open and dragged herself up the stairs.

--

Yuffie's alarm went off with a screech at about one in the morning. She slammed it off and pulled the sheets from her. Her packed bag lay near the door with her Conformer sticking out. She pulled on her shoes and thought about how much easier it was sleep in clothes. Yuffie then wrote a scruffy note to Marlene and Denzel, telling them to stay in the bar and wait for Tifa and Cloud to return, and shoved her bag over her shoulder. "So this is goodbye."

The window opened after giving it a good push and Yuffie jumped out into the cloudy night. The jerking movement had opened the string tie on her bag and a small piece of paper flew out onto the wooden floors.

_Yuffie_

_I apologise for leaving so suddenly again but I have go, after what happened last night. You will understand one day. Until then, goodbye._

_Vincent._

--

Wutai's open plains welcomed Vincent once again, the sky was blue and clear. A perfect day. He thanked Reno for the lift and walked into the small town. The people on the streets stared at the foreigner with disgust, grumbling behind him. Vincent ignored them and made his way the giant pagoda in front of him.

"Murderer!" Someone shouted behind him. Vincent stopped, different faces flashing in his mind. _Am I really doing the right thing?_ He sighed and carried on down the dirt path, there was no going back now.

The huge red doors to the pagoda opened on his arrival and he was met by a friendly face. "Vincent Valentine? It's an honour to finally meet you!" A scruffy man with a strong accent shook Vincent's human hand vigorously and bowed in respect. "My name's Nami, George Nami. I live up in Bone Village but I was a close friend of Godo's. I have taken over Wutai until Miss Kisaragi returns again." George showed him into a large room to the left of the entrance and introduced him to three other men Vincent had never seen before. "Now, we were very interested to see you Mr Valentine, and for to explain what happened when Miss Kisaragi stayed here many months ago."

Vincent took a seat at the long table in the centre of the room and explained what had happened to the four close to Godo and Ruby's evil plan. After what seemed like forever, Vincent finally reached the end of his tale, looking expectedly at the faces in front of him. "Yuffie needs her people to forgive her, I feel telling them the truth will achieve that." The four men nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much for this useful information, Mr Valentine, this will help a lot. Not many people know what happened that night." George said encouragingly. A young man knocked on the open door to the room and whispered into Mr Nami's ear. "My god!" George stared around the room and focused on Vincent. "I'm afraid I have some alarming news! Apparently some Wutain freedom fighters have gone after Yuffie. They want to kill her for killing their leaders."

Vincent stayed still in his chair and thought deeply, hoping that Yuffie was still safe at the bar.

A/N: Okay not much humour and not much of a cliffhanger but I thought I'd better update as I have left it a week. Bah I hate coursework (The eviller version of homework). Please read and review! X I know it's short, but I did only start writing it about 4 hours ago.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update!

Yuffie surveyed her surrounded and smirked to herself. Not only had she managed to catch a chocobo without any greens, she had already gotten to Goblin Island. "No one will ever find me here!" She said to herself. She looked around the cold, damp forest and set up camp in a small cave close to the beach. The cave hung low and the fire's embers reflected off the silver walls. Yuffie poked the fire with a stick she found and remembered the giant bonfire back in Cosmo Canyon. Sighing, she turned away to look at the pouring rain outside the cave's entrance. Rain had been scheduled everywhere until next week, but the rain on Goblin Island was heavier and it felt colder. The trees raked against the side of the cave and lightning thundered out at sea. Yuffie's mind glanced back to her friends but she pushed the thoughts away and lay down on her make shift bed. She snuggled up in the sleeping bag and held her Conformer tight to her chest. _Does anyone care that I've gone?_

--

"Cloud?" Vincent's voice crackled through the receiver.

"No, it's Denzel. Cloud's out right now but I can get Tifa for you?" Before Vincent could reply, Denzel was calling Tifa's name down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm coming." A shuffling sound could be heard at the other end before Tifa's voice came through. "Hello?"

"Tifa. Where's Yuffie?" Vincent demanded, he was getting impatient.

"Vincent?" Tifa enquired.

"Where's Yuffie?" He asked again.

"Oh. Um, I don't know."

"What?!"

"She left."

"She didn't tell you where she was going?"

"No, she left a note-"

"What did it say?"

"Hey." Tifa frowned on the other end of the line. "Watch your tone."

Vincent snapped out of his confused phase and shock his head. "I apologise."

"That's better. All the note said was for Marlene and Denzel to stay in the house until an adult came back. She left sometime in the night apparently."

Vincent slammed his fist on the side the phone booth. "She left nothing?"

"No. Vincent, why is this so important? Yuffie leaves all the time without notice, so do you."

He took a breath and tried to explain the situation calmly. "Wutain freedom fighters are after her. If we don't find her soon, they will."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Tifa spoke again, this time the voice was harsher. "Search every place you think you'd find her, I'll call Cloud and tell him to do the same. Reeve might be able to help too..." The phone crackled again as Tifa held the phone with her shoulder and started writing things down. "Oh and Vincent?"

He grunted.

"Don't mess it up this time." The line went dead.

--

Goblin Island was pretty small from what Yuffie had heard so the next morning, she set out to explore. Her chocobo still lay waiting outside the cave, shivering and wet but alive, drying in the morning sun. Yuffie collected her things and threw seawater over her fire, she didn't want anything bursting up in flame - although it would be kinda cool.

She rode through the forests for quite some time before finding herself climbing a hill. Soon the forest trees jittered out and a clearing lay at the top of the hill. By now, the midday sun bore down on the chocobo and it got moodier and moodier. Yuffie tethered it to a tree in some shade and put out a few greens while she sat and ate lunch surveying her island. The wind caressed her face gently and she remembered how stuffy Edge had felt to her. Yuffie lay back in the soft grass and felt the sun's rays warming her cheeks while the sound of drumming waves could be heard far away. She hadn't felt this good in ages.

Faint shouts disturbed her calm mind and she shot back up, flinging her lunch in all directions. The chocobo lifted it's head up at her and tilted it slightly to the right. The shouts were coming directly from the shore and in the direction Yuffie's cave had been.

After fifteen more minutes of riding non-stop through the undergrowth, Yuffie slowed down the chocobo and jumped off. She led it back a bit through the trees and weaved her way to where her cave was. She stopped near a large rock that jutted out the side and peered around at her intruders. A small wooden rowing boat rocked back and forth at the edge of the shore and four men walked about in the clearing ahead.

"She's already gone." One said. His small form made him look more like a child but the daggers hanging from his belt said otherwise.

"If she's left we would have seen the boat as we came out here, she's definitely still on this island somewhere." Yuffie flattened herself against the rock at his words and checked to make sure her chocobo was still hidden behind her. The man sniffed in the air twice.

"Well then why'd she douse out her fire?" The fat one asked, he held a bloody club in one hand. Each one had an accent that Yuffie recognised but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"She's still here." Yuffie froze._ Wutains._ A medium sized man that had been looking out to sea before turned around to look at his three companions. He was the smartest and he knew it."She's still on the island somewhere but she would have seen us coming. Check the back of the cave then we'll head to the east." Yuffie's eyes widened, she was standing to the east of them.

The small man squirmed. "But... It goes on forever, who knows what's hiding back there..."

The smart one sighed. He picked up a stick beside him and held his other hand against it. An orange glow emitted from his hand and the small stick started to flame. He walked past the other men and entered the dark cave. Two men followed him but the fat one stayed outside, guarding.

Yuffie turned around and thought quickly. She snapped her fingers and put her plan to action.

The fat man whistled outside the cave and scuffed his shoes in the dirt. He sniffed the salty air and looked around himself, bored. In the corner of his mind, he heard a small whirring noise. A spinning blade burst round the corner and shaved a few hairs off the fat man's head. He looked round at the blade, now deeply embedded in the rock, and jogged round the corner in the direction it had come from.

Yuffie smiled. She emerged from the opposite side of the wood and pulled her Conformer out of the rock with ease. She jumped onto her chocobo and rode to the water's edge. Concentrating hard, she closed her eyes and pulled her hands together.

"Oi!" The fat man shouted. Yuffie had purposely put footprints in the dirt and walked all over the place to lead him away but he had seen through this after about a minute. He started lolloping towards her slowly and a red glow started radiating from her hands. With a quick flick of her wrists, she pushed the energy towards the men's boat and it exploded from the force of her mastered Ultima materia. The chocobo screeched in protest and ran full speed across the water in front of them, but not before Yuffie had time to grin mischievously at the fat man - who was now on the floor.

--

Cloud's motorcycle purred gently when he stopped in the desert landscape. He pulled his phone out of his pocket held it to his ear. "Vincent. I can't find her anywhere, I haven't checked the Gold Saucer, but I'm just out of Cosmo Canyon. Can you get there faster?" He had to wait for the answer.

"I'm in Gongaga. I'm on my way now." Cloud shut his phone and shoved it back into his jacket. He started his engine back up and faded into the horizon.

--

Yuffie stroked the obedient chocobo and let the reins fall from it's shoulders. "Go." She whispered.

It nudged her chin twice and then ran from view.

Yuffie smiled at her friend's silhouette and turned around to face her next challenge. Corel stood in front of her, a daunting prospect of trying to get through without Barret seeing her hung low on her shoulders. People in builders clothes bustled around her working to rebuild the old town. It had moved on a lot in the past couple of years but most families were still stuck in tents and run down houses. After the fresh air of Goblin Island, this place seemed claustrophobic and intimidating.

"Excuse me Miss?" A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

Yuffie whirled around to face her attacker, Conformer at his throat.

The old man looked at her, surprised and scared at the same time. "Um. Well, we need you to move out of the way of the trucks."

Yuffie blinked a few times before realising the sounds of machines had stopped. Her eyes darted from left to right as she saw everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She laughed nervously and pulled her weapon away from the old man's neck. "Sorry. Thought you were someone else." She scratched the back of her head and tried to smile.

"Hey!" A large man jumped out of one of the bulldozers and ran towards them, his wrist reflected the last of the suns rays on them.

"Uh oh..." Yuffie mumbled, stepping backwards slightly before turning round and running for it. She knew Barret couldn't keep up with her, but he was definitely going to tell everyone where she was.

Yuffie ran through the streets and up towards the cable car ride.

_I didn't bring any money with me. All I have left is that pass._

--

"Hello?"

"Vincent! Are you at the Gold Saucer yet?" Tifa yelled. Marlene and Denzel's voices were shouting in the background.

"I'm in Corel now."

"Barret saw her, she's definitely there!"

"Did he talk to her?"

"No, she ran away again." Tifa's voice seemed softer.

Vincent sighed. "Idiot."

"Huh?" Marlene and Denzel were getting louder behind Tifa's voice.

"Why did just run away? She's an idiot."

Tifa found it hard to reply. When she found her voice, she really found it. "WHAT?! How could you say that?! Do you even know why she left?!" The voices in background abruptly stopped. "She ran away because she thought you never wanted to see her again! I found the note you left her!"

Vincent's mind raced back to what he had written. "I meant that I was going to Wutai, if I told her, she wouldn't have let me go."

"Did you have to be so illusive about it! She thinks you hate her! First you leave her for six months then this! She must be going crazy!"

"I-I didn't think about it that way."

"Go find her Vincent! NOW!" Tifa slammed the phone down and looked at Marlene and Denzel. "What?"

--

"Welcome!" The small child smiled up at Yuffie as she entered the last place she wanted to be.

The giant pink shell haunted over her small frame when she stepped through and the dazzling colours of the station overwhelmed her. _I can't believe I used to like this place._ She looked around at the eight rabbit holes in front of her and surveyed her options carefully. After thinking for a few moments she jumped into a rainbow bordered shoot to her left. The Speed Square. In a second she was flying through the air and down towards the next square, Yuffie loved just riding the shoots.

After steadying herself at the other end, she stepped out of the shoot platform and glanced around.

"Hey boss, do you really think she'll be here." Yuffie froze to the spot when he heard the Wutains' voices.

"She'll be here. I heard Lord Godo talking about how she loved this place, when he was alive..." The man's grip on his sword grew tighter.

"Huh." The fat man spoke. "You know, back before Lord Godo died, I had a crush on her."

Yuffie let out a muffled laugh and all four men looked up at her. "Uh oh..."

The men screamed in anger and started running across the metal floors.

Yuffie thought about pulling out her Conformer again but knew she couldn't win this fight. With a turn of her heel, she ran back into the shoot. Only to find it was already occupied by someone and she ran straight into their chest.

"Yuffie." Yuffie pulled her head to see Vincent staring back down at her.

"This is not my day." She mumbled.

Vincent glanced at the advancing men and back at Yuffie. "What's going on?"

Yuffie ran towards another shoot. "I'llexplainlatergottagobye!" With that, she disappeared.

Another head rush hit her hard as she stumbled back out of the shoot. "Where am I?" She whined, holding onto her head. The air around her was cold and she could her a wolf howling somewhere behind her. She was in the Ghost Square.

She could only take a few steps forward before the small guy jumped out of one of the other shoots. "Gotcha." He smiled maliciously.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes before hitting him square in the face with her foot.

He stuttered backwards before falling and hitting his head on a tombstone behind him. "You brat!" He shouted.

Yuffie laughed. "You're the one that got kicked in the face."

The man tried to protest but she was gone.

Her vision blurred at the flashing lights above her head and it took her some time to realise where she was. _The Chocobo Square._ Yuffie smiled in delight and started to bound up the silver stairs until a cold hand held her back.

"Yuffie." The iron grip wouldn't let go but she had no fear of the person holding her.

"Okay look, sorry I ran away but there are these Wutain-"

"Freedom fighters who want to kill you because you murdered Godo's chosen four?" Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"That's freaky how did you know that?!" Yuffie demanded.

"There!" It was the smart guy and the fat one, red in the face from running around so much.

Vincent stood himself protectively in front of Yuffie and pulled a gun from his belt. "Go." He stated.

Yuffie looked from the men to Vincent. "Meet me at the Temple of the Ancient ruins."

"Go." He said again.

Yuffie nodded and ran for the nearest exit.

A/N: Phew. I think there'll only be one or two more Chapters but any ideas would be welcome! Not sure when I will update next but hopefully it will be a shorter gap! By the way, certain chocobos in Final Fantasy Seven can run across water, that's how Yuffie got to Goblin Island and how she got away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope it's worth it! ^_^

A small lantern lit the way down a dark passage. Vincent held it high against the patterned walls and listened closely. The air inside the ruins was cold and damp, feeling it's way through his clothes and raking against his throat. He pulled a spider web out of his path and stopped at the T-junction he now faced. It was silent as his footsteps stopped and Vincent pulled a map from his back pocket. Cloud had told him this would help him get around but after the collapse of the temple, it was basically rendered useless. He threw the papyrus into a wet puddle by his feet and thought logically. _Yuffie always goes left. "Left is lucky!" _His clacking footsteps faded down the empty hallway and the light drifted away with him, leaving the corridor black and lifeless once again.

--

Yuffie pulled herself against the cold wall as the paces came closer and closer to her. She could see the room around her being lit by an orange light in the distance. _1. 2. 3!_ Her Conformer lifted lightly from her hands, gliding effortlessly through the air and slammed five inches into the wall beside the intruder. He grunted.

"Vinnie! ...Sorry." She mumbled, pulling at her Conformer in the wall, just millimetres from Vincent's nose.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling the light up to her face.

"Of course I am! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi!" She frowned as her weapon stayed put in the wall. Pulling with all her might, the Conformer slipped back into her hands, causing her to stumble backwards and fall into the dirt. Vincent smirked. Yuffie gave him a tired look and pulled herself back to her feet.

"Let's get out of here. I think the freedom fighters were still following me" Vincent pulled her by the hand back out of the tiny room.

"WAIT! Jeez, are you scared or something?" Yuffie folded her arms and smirked at Vincent. "I know a quicker way out, come on it's this way." This time the tables turned and Yuffie grabbed ahold of Vincent. She led him in a different direction and down a small, damaged hallway.

Half an hour passed and the couple were still trekking aimlessly through the decorated tunnels. Yuffie ran ahead to the crossroads in front of them, flicking her head from side to side wildly.

"Yuffie... Are you sure this is the right way?" Vincent stared at the paintings on the walls and walked cautiously towards her.

"Yup." She replied. "...I think..." Suddenly she made a decision and ran down one of the halls.

Vincent raced down to where she had been standing and looked from right to left. "Yuffie?" His voice sounded more urgent than usual.

"Vincent!" Yuffie's voice sounded quiet and echoed down the eerie passage. "I'm over he-" A muffled scream escaped her lips before utter silence remained.

"Yuffie!" Vincent called again, running down his chosen hall. He pulled his gun out of it's holster and ran as fast as he could towards Yuffie's voice.

"Vin-" Her voice was covered again and scuffled sounds met Vincent's ears. He pushed himself harder down the passage. A frown appeared on his face as a bright light sped towards him. Before he could realise what it was, an explosion hit his chest and pushed him backwards off his feet. The sound blasted in his ears as the fire spell exploded once again. Vincent coughed hard and pulled himself onto his elbows. Laughs erupted from down the hallway and the terrorists made their escape. The dust cleared around him but the small lantern he had brought with him flickered with it's last life. He sighed heavily as he was thrown into complete darkness.

--

Vincent steadily opened his eyes and adjusted slowly to the light.

"Finally up?" Cloud smiled in the chair beside his bed.

"God take your time why don't 'cha?" Rude and Reno stood up against the wall of the small room and chuckled.

"Wh-" All Vincent could remember was black, how had he gotten to a bed?

Cloud shook his head. "After you went into the Temple, Cid saw some suspicious guys sneaking in after you. He called me and I got there just before the explosion. I was knocked down by it as well but I stayed concious. You got the full force of it and hit the back of your head on a rock. We're in Gongaga now."

Vincent nodded at the explanation but still stared at Reno and Rude.

"Oh. We're just here because of the hostage tape." Rude nudged Reno in the side sharply and gave him a frantic look.

"What hostage tape?" Vincent pulled himself up and winced at the pain.

Reno's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "The hostage tape we weren't supposed to tell you about until you recovered. The one that if we told you about sooner Tifa was going to kick our asses..." Reno looked at Cloud for help.

"Don't look at me, I can't control her." Cloud said, raising his hands up.

At that moment Tifa walked through the door with two coffees and smiled brightly at Vincent. "You're up! Well-"

Vincent interrupted her impatiently. "What hostage tape?"

"What?!" Tifa glared at Reno.

"What?" He replied innocently.

"_WHAT?!_" She repeated.

"Run away!" Reno shouted, flying from the room and out of sight, Tifa after him, steam flowing out her ears.

Vincent took a deep breath and counted to ten. He forgot how annoying Reno could be sometimes. "What hostage tape?"

Cloud and Rude looked at each other. "You've been unconscious for about two days, there was a tape sent to Shinra yesterday. We've narrowed down their location to about three places, but after that we can't be sure." Cloud leaned back in his chair. "Cid, Barret and Nanaki are out looking now."

"Let me see the tape." Vincent pulled his legs to the floor and looked at Rude with steely eyes.

He fidgeted a bit before producing a small portable screen from a bag on the floor. After pressing a few buttons, the screen flashed and Rude held it in front of Vincent.

A scared and tired looking Yuffie flashed onto the screen, her eyes darting about the place. Her voice was soft but clear. "To those viewing this tape. I have not been harmed. I am being held by Wutain Freedom Fighters who blame me for the fall of their country." Her eyes read something behind the camera. "If you do not hand over the rest of AVALANCHE in three days, I will be killed and secrets of your company known only by Wutai will be released." She hesitated slightly before a gun appeared at the side of the camera. "If you try to capture us, we will blow up Edge. If you will agree with us, send AVALANCHE to Wutai within three days." The screen blackened.

Reno ran back through the door, huffing. "Man that girl can run."

"Play it again." Vincent demanded.

Rude hesitated, but pressed the buttons again.

Vincent scanned the background, his red eyes flashing brightly. "There." He pointed behind Yuffie's head.

Rude stopped the tape and looked at the object. "Isn't that..."

Tifa ran through the door, her eyes like daggers.

Reno butted between Vincent and Rude for safety and stared at the object. "That's my Electro-mag rod! But a really old one... I thought I lost it in that battle we had down at the Sunken Gelnika." He blinked a few time before finally catching on. "Then Yuffie must be at the Sunken Gelnika!"

Vincent pushed himself off the bed and went over to where his cloak and guns had been put. "I'm going after her." He said simply, putting the final gun in place.

"But you've only just woken up!" Tifa cried.

"Let him go." Tifa turned round to face Cloud. "He won't rest easy here."

She turned round to see Vincent's reply to find the end of his cloak floating gently out the door.

--

Vincent shoes clinked against the metal steps as he descended into the broken plane. He waded slowly through the pool of water below and up the steps on the other side. Taking two guns out, he waited by the door. Voices murmured from the inside and Vincent closed his eyes. He smacked the door open with his foot and poised his guns ready.

"Vincent!"

A/N: Yay! I'm actually quite happy with that Chapter but let's see what you guys think! Should update a bit sooner next time but I'm not sure...It should be the last Chapter! Reviews wanted! I love hearing what you guys think and I get such a rush reading them! Take it easy! x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay please don't kill me! I know this is really really late and all but I'm sorry! I've finally finished school for the summer so updates SHOULD become more frequent...I hope...Though I did say that in the last Chapter...

Vincent blinked at the blinding light that hit his eyes and focused on the room around him. It was the same as the plane had been before, metal walls and broken crates everywhere. There were a few holes in the ceiling where sea water dripped eerily onto the steel floors and a heavy door creaked open slightly at the other side of the room. A bright light flickered above Vincent's head and reached each corner of the room. Vincent stepped boldly forwards and searched for Yuffie, he peered around to his left.

"Vincent!"

Vincent's head whipped back to his right but there was no one insight. He took a few more steps forward before hearing the voice again.

"Vincent!"

As Vincent zoned in the voice, he found it's origin. A small, broken, mouldy chair lay alone in the middle of the room. On top of it lay a small black object, a voice recorder.

"Vincent!"

Vincent held the machine in his claw, crushing it slowly as Yuffie's voice pleaded out again. "...Sick #?!%$." He murmured, dropping the disfigured plastic and walking toward the other door. Every step he took echoed through the hollow rooms and silence engulfed the haunted wreck.

--

"Ah, Lady Kisaragi."

A small wet drip landed on Yuffie's half unconscious face, she jumped slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm so glad you could join us."

There was a light directly above her head and it swung gently, creaking as it went. It's spotlight illuminated her mangled body but kept everything else in the room in complete darkness. She looked herself over, surveying the damage done in the last three days and winced. One ankle was limp, completely out of it's socket and lying at a strange angle on the floor. Both legs were streaked in blood and bruises and deep cuts oozed with infection. Her stomach was nearly black with bruising from her ribs as her captors used her as a human punch bag and it jutted out from having not eaten in over three days. Her wrists were still bleeding heavily from the rope binding her hands and one had been badly broken. Lacerations from whips covered her arms and back but weren't as obvious because of the chair she had been tied to since she woke up. Hand marks covered her neck from attempts at strangulation and her cheeks still bled from razors they had cut her with. One eye was black and hardly usable, the other weak and bloodshot. Her mouth was dry from lack of water and her face stained with dry tears. She cursed herself for being such a wuss but there was no way around it. Her nose was angled funny and broken in several places, so were many of her fingers. She couldn't remember some of the wounds because they had done it while she was unconscious to stop her from escaping, but the pain while she was awake was unbearable. Yuffie cringed when she looked at the open zipper on her shorts. _What have they done to me?_

"How are you feeling, _Princess?_" The man in the shadows spat at her and laughed. "I doubt you even know why you're here! Don't you remember your father? The one you killed and then pretended was an accident?" Her hair was pulled at roughly, tearing chunks out. "You think you're so wonderful because you defeated Sephiroth, but you not so powerful now are you?" He laughed once again before his voice hissed at her. "You sicken me."

Yuffie shivered at the cold voice and tensed as she waited for more pain to come. Usually before they spoke to her, a blindfold was put over her eyes but this time she could clearly see a tall man standing just outside her circle of light. "Who are you?" She asked weakly.

"Shh..." The man walked into her field of vision but was just a black silhouette in the light above her. "Why ask so many questions?" He walked round behind her and a familiar piece of black material was plastered over her eyes. Cold breath blew across Yuffie's neck, making her cringe away. "The fun is just beginning." He whispered, he was so close that Yuffie could feel his lips moving just millimetres away from her ear. A small tear escaped from behind the blindfold.

--

The metal structure creaked under the weight of the water and Vincent edged closer to the small door at the other end of the room. The voices had stopped a while ago and an ominous silence crept towards him, only the clacking of his shoes filling the void. He stopped at the ajar door and pointed his guns into the darkness in front of him, it was even too dark for someone with mako enhanced hearing.

One foot.

Two foot.

Ambush.

A sweeping sound whistled towards Vincent's ear and he dodged forward in the blackness away from a kick. He shot blindly into the dark with his gun until he heard a yell of pain and a flop of limbs. Vincent smiled to himself, taking another step forward. The wind was knocked out of him as a huge body smacked into him and threw him against as invisible wall. There was more than one attacker. Vincent composed himself and waited patiently for the opposition to attack, it didn't take long. The massive body of fat and muscles pounded into him once again but this time Vincent was ready. He matched the strength of the attacker and grabbed hold of his waist, flinging him over one shoulder. His head cracked on the floor like an egg and Vincent heard his body relax, unconscious on the floor.

A small piece of string brushed against Vincent's face, it's cotton touch gentle on his skin. He twitched aside and jerked it down, illuminating the dark room with a white light. It looked exactly the same as the other room but small things had been added. A little wooden table lay in the the corner of the room, three chairs surrounding it, and pints of beer lay on it's top. The two men Vincent had fought lolled on the floor and smashed crates were dotted around.

Vincent stopped, he looked back at the table, counting the drinks and chairs... There was someone else...

A small child ran full pelt at him, daggers shining in the new light. Vincent saw that he wasn't a child but a small man, a stupid one all the same. He stepped aside as the midget ran passed him and smacked on the head with the butt of his gun. He went out cold.

--

Yuffie winced as her vision was taken away from her and tried to resist. She lay still as gunshots rang in the other room. The rope still held her strongly in place but Yuffie struggled anyway, trying to get free of the mad man. A cold hand was placed onto her shoulder.

"Stop it, you'll ruin the fun." The Wutain voice sang, he grabbed her shoulder tightly and pushed a thick needle into the top of her arm. "It's a muscle relaxant, he won't fight as hard if he thinks you're dead." His voice rose as he said the word 'dead', it was a magnificent prospect to him.

Yuffie struggled again, her body too weak and fragile to break free of his grasp. Soon the hand let go of her and the needle was taken out. A strange tingly feeling filled her entire left arm and spread throughout her body. She tried to open her mouth but no words came out, her tongue dead. Slowly her eyes started to close and Yuffie began to panic, she couldn't move, she couldn't see, she couldn't speak.

--

Vincent surveyed the room once more for danger before walking towards the next door. He pulled up the handle and pushed the door slowly open. It creaked as it opened and revealed Vincent's worst nightmare. His heart felt like walls were closing around it and his breath began to shorten._ No._

He ran into the dimly lit room and paused just short of Yuffie's chair, her slim body flopped to one side. He stood, just staring in disbelief. He wasn't able to bring himself to go forward.

"How comforting, someone cared about her." A voice called out of the black. Vincent didn't answer, he kept his stare upon Yuffie's limp body. "It's a shame she didn't know that before she died." The cool voice's laugh echoed off the walls. "Didn't you hear me?" The voice paused. "She's dead!"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Show yourself!" He demanded swinging around his cloak to look out of the spotlight. "Show yourself!" He roared again.

A light footstep was heard behind him, the same voice whispered in his ear. "Here I am."

Vincent whirled around and pointed his gun at the man's head, but there was nothing there.

"Or... Am I over here?" The voice called to his side.

"Show yourself!" Vincent demanded again, his blood red eyes darting around the room. A small movement caught his eye and his gun made contact with the attackers head, it's barrel just touching the hairs on his forehead.

They stood, both men just staring at one another.

"Sick #?!%$." Vincent repeated, pulling his trigger for the last time that night.

The man yielded, drooping to the floor and taking his last breath.

Vincent stepped over the pooling blood and took Yuffie by the shoulders, pulling her upright. "Yuffie?" He asked, shaking her. "Yuffie?!" He cut her hands loose from the chair and pulled her into his arms. "Yuffie can you hear me?" Vincent observed her fragile body and his breath became shallow and uneven. "Yuffie wake up! Wake up!" He reached out and stroked a bloody cheek, his finger lingering near her mouth. "Wake up..." He whispered. A tear escaped his eyes and dripped onto Yuffie's feeble form. "Wake up..." Vincent pulled her close in a hug and felt more tears slip from his eyes and onto Yuffie's shoulder.

"Vincent..." A dry voice whispered.

Vincent pulled the ninja's body back and stared at her, her eyes fluttering open.

"Vincent?"

His heart began to beat again and Vincent pulled on her close once again.

"What..." Her voice trailed off and she hugged Vincent back as best she could with a broken wrist.

They stayed there for minutes, in each other's embrace, just happy to see the other's face. Vincent then helped Yuffie to her feet and held her tight against his body.

Yuffie looked up at him. She raised her good arm towards his cheek and slapped him hard.

Vincent stepped backwards, confused and hurt.

"That's for taking your god damn time!" She shouted, putting a hand on her hip. Her eyes gently softened and she stepped towards him again, kissing him softly on the lips. "That's for saving me." She whispered, almost shyly.

Vincent smirked. The old Yuffie was back! He kissed her back once more before wrapping one arm around her waist and other under her legs. He pulled her up into his arms and walked out of the ghostly wreck.

A/N: Yay I finished! I really took too much time doing that, I'll try and be better at updating next time I promise! Did you like the ending? I think it was appropriate (as this is meant to be a comedy) but I'd love to hear your thoughts as always! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it really does mean a lot to me! x


End file.
